


HAIL HYDRA, BITCH

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Series: the fucking muppets [2]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, hail HYDRA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: Ernie has ways of making Bert cum in his pants.





	HAIL HYDRA, BITCH

Bert was busy ignoring Ernie when he felt a wet tongue caress his ear. “Ernie,” he growled, annoyed. “You know I’m too busy to play with you today.”  
The wet muscle sensually caressing the yellow monster’s ear didn’t stop for a moment. The feeling was distracting Bert from his work, but it felt so good. Then a hand began squeezing at his genitals and OH. Ernie knew exactly how to make Bert cum.  
Just as Bert was on the edge of letting go and giving into the pleasure when Ernie did something that drove him almost insane with lust. He leaned into the monster’s ear and whispered the one phrase that was sure to make him blow his load in his pants.  
“Hail Hydra, bitch.”


End file.
